Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{5.600\times 10^{-1}} {4.0\times 10^{-3}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{5.600} {4.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-1}} {10^{-3}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.40 \times 10^{-1\,-\,-3}$ $= 1.40 \times 10^{2}$